


To the wonder

by wolfcap (darksidesofmind)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksidesofmind/pseuds/wolfcap
Summary: Something tells me we won't be getting another prom night . So i had to do it. Takes place sometime after they defeat the Riders and Stiles is safe and sound. But a visitor from the past will bring back the memories from the first prom. Mild spoilers for s6.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

The day was here. The day most kids in school wait all year. Prom day. The last prom to be honest. If they could be supernatural free for one day that would be their wish!

  
The alarm went off. Lydia Martin open her eyes and a big smile formed . After the chaos of the Riders it was the first time she woke up with hope that this life would carry on . Her new advanced powers made her for one more time questioning her existence but in the end she worked it out. The Riders were defeated and most of their prisoners were free and alive , the spell was broken and the cat was out of the box without dying. So was Stiles. Who was meant to pick her up in less than an hour and with one move she got off bed.

 

  
" You know everything seem to be gettting back in place! " Scott said as he took down his helmet . Stiles was already waiting for him .  
" Scott , you know what ? Stop saying it. You will jinx it!" He smiled .

  
Stiles was smiling more and more these days . Scott was worried his return would have an impact on him . He was worried his calm self would shift soon with Stiles trying to find another supernatural case to keep himself busy . But that didn't happen. Stiles was ok.

  
" I don't have much time , i have to pick up Lydia in 20 minutes. So you still going alone tonight?"

  
Scott's smile faded from his face. Kira was still MIA . Sadness filled him. Another prom . Alone. Flashes from another life filled his mind.

 _Dancing with Allison_. _Happy_. 

  
" No actually im going to be Malia's date for tonight. I wouldn't let her go alone"  
" She is not going with the lacrosse beast ? "

  
They both laughed. Apparently Malia's date wasn't fond of her coyote attachement to him. He was more afraid of her than into her.

  
Stiles checked his phone one more time. He seemed inpatient . Scott wouldn't blame him. He watched his friend smiling looking at his phone. It was ages ago when he saw Stiles happy and content.

  
He was glowing.

  
Scott smiled. " Stiles everything is gonna be ok tonight!"  
They both smiled.

 

  
_" Well, well if it isn't the werewolf and his boyfriend!"_

  
They both turned only to find Jackson smiling as he was parking his expensive car right next to Stiles jeep.  
Stiles face was frozen. Scott looked next to him no sure what to do or say

  
" It's ok McCall i know im looking good! " He said with his eyes shifting to yellow.  " Ill see you both tonight in the prom!! " He nodded and went his way inside the mall.  
The gulp Scott made echoed the empty parking lot.Scott and Stiles looked each other in shock and disbelief. 

  
" You were saying?" Stile's smile was long gone and panic took its place.

 

 

"I think im gonna go with this. Hold my purse will you?" Lydia said as Stiles was somewhere else.

"Stiles? Hello? Earth to Stillinski" He kept looking at the wall right across the room. She was getting irritated . " You know maybe a matching new black bra would seal the outfit for tonight . What you think?" No reply. Well he was asking for it.

  
" Jackson texted me . " He shifted his face to hers in less than a second.  
" What?? " He seemed confused and annoyed at the same time.  
" Yeah he is back in town , at least for couple of days" She said as kept looking at dresses. Stiles wasn't pleased. She was acting like it was a normal thing to say. Her ex werewolf boyfriend was back in town. Right at the time of the prom, of the graduation. Of them finally being together. Yeah that wasn;t good.

  
She moved to the next section casually , she already had changed three dresses and nothing was working. Her standards were high for tonight. She failed this years party and the prom was her pay back. Lydia Martin would finish school as a queen and nothing else. Not that it mattered to her anymore.Maybe three years ago.

  
" And you forgot to tell me that he texted you?"  
" I didn't forget to tell you Stiles. I just didn't tell you because he texted me this morning. And picking the perfect dress for tonight is more important than him. " She smiled as she picked a white long dress from the stand , he was starring at her with a  confused look.  
She laid everything on him. Turned her  way for the changing rooms. He kept starring the changing rooms for what it felt hours.

"Hey Stiles!" Liam was waving at him from afar next to him Hayden looking around. Great thats what he needed.

  
" Hey Liam. Hey Hayden."

  
Hayden smiled at him , she looked at the dresses he was holding.

  
" Are you here alone?" Liam said looking at the dresses. Stiles questioned how in earth this kid one day would be the new alpha.

  
"No silly, don't you see the dresses, Lydia is over there!" All of them looked at the changing rooms , Lydia was wearing a white long/short dress in the front looking dazzling . Stile's jaw opened right away. He was in awe .

  
"Liam? " He turned to Liam. "Hold these for me will you?" He said and laid all the dresses to Liam. Poor kid almost fell down. Hayden grabbed his arm.

  
Stiles walked right to the changing rooms. Lydia was already inside changing.  
" You're right. Jackson is not important. Tonight is important. "    
She got out,holding the dress. She was smiling.  
" Im always right..." She gave him a quick peck to the lips and moved past him. "Your turn Stilinski, the men section is over there."

  
He wasn't sure sometimes that he and Lydia were together. He never asked her to be his girlfriend officialy. But saying these three words right before the Riders took him and her saying it back sobbing as she was holding his head in her lap after Peter wounded him in his attempt to escape made it official without them saying more. For the days after they would casually shift to a couple , everyone would know without them even saying it.

  
He dreamed of her . Dreamed of her comforting him and being his anchor shielding him from the darkness. Dreamed of her sleeping next to him. There was nothing more than that. For a long time Stiles believed he could live as Lydia's friend as long she was with him.

  
His sense of style wasn't beyond plaid and jackets. After couple outfits that he didn't like ,he end up with a black suit . She picked it for him . It was expensive but tonight was exception. It was their prom night.

  
At first he didn't wanted to get a new suit, he had a pretty solid one . The same he wore in their last prom. There was no blood on it anymore, only the memories haunted it.  
But that was before Jackson returned. He would make his appearance with his expensive car and expensive suit. He swore under his breath not wanting Lydia to notice he was annoyed. The drive back was quiet , Lydia would pick Malia and make sure she would pick a dress enough to remind her she could do ten times better than someone who couldn't handle attachements. Her ex lacrosse new school super star would have as a date the new Lydia Martin. People already called them the new Jackson and Lydia.

  
Few hours left before the prom and he was restless. He had already two missing calls from Scott. Not sure what to do with himself anymore. He didn't remember being so anxious the last time. Then he didn't date Lydia Martin of course. Then he was the nerdy kid who never got any attention from girls . He was Lydia's date because Allison asked him.Because she didn't wanted Lydia to go alone since she was going with Jackson. The prom was a nightmare , from getting rejected without even trying and Lydia being bitten by Peter.

  
He get dressed and tried to look more like someone Lydia Martin would date. But Lydia was already dating him.Jackson was getting to him. He was never the star of the team or the popular guy girls liked. He was no match with him.

Not moments later his phone light up .

  
_**text from Lydia Martin:** _

  
_Im gonna be late Stiles, take your time. Malia is not cooperating. At ALL._

  
He looked outside. The jeep was cleaned, checked and ready. Tonight was the prom. Graduation was a reality now. All his fears became reality. He was erased, taken away . Gone and forgotten. No one needed him. Until they came back to get him. He managed to heal his wounds and patch up his incecurities to fight the crazy nazi werewolf teacher , to study in the last minute in order not to lose the year. He spend nights with Lydia studying and helping him getting through what he missed.  
In between studying and mending. Together.

  
They've come so far. Changed so much.

Malia was a pain tonight. But Lydia conquered beasts and supernatural cowboys from another realm. Malia was easy in comparison.  Malia was a beautiful girl. She had anger management issues but she been through enough. She lost too much time running around lost in the woods. She could get through dating another Jackson .

Like she did.

  
Truth to be told Lydia didn't tell Stiles because she knew. They never spoke about Jackson. After awhile he was the ghost in her mind. Was she hurt he left her out of nowhere to go to London? Yes. Did she heal from then? Yes. Jackson wasn't the one for her. She was a different person now. The Lydia Martin she is now wouldn't go back.

 

Her dress was perfect.

  
She looked her phone inpatient as the time went by. 

  
**text from Stiles**  
_No worries Lydia. I can wait all my life . Ill be there in time._

  
She smiled. She couldn't remember when did she start have feelings for Stiles. She remembered though the pain in her stomach when she would see him and Malia together.She remembered thinking she lost her chance. Remembered the acceptance that Stiles moved on . Until he told her he loved her. And then he was gone. But her feelings for him werent . She had to fight her way to remember, to find him. To get him back.

 

She was afraid she wouldnt be able to tell him that she loved him back.

 

A lifetime ago Stiles drived Lydia Martin to the prom. That night he took the chance to ask her to dance with him. That night Peter Hale hurt her. And since then Lydia Martin wasn't the same.

  
Jackson Whitmore was indeed the same.  
His date was a tall red head model from London.

 

Scott and Malia arrived in the prom earlier. Malia was looking really beautiful . Scott was wearing a simple black/white suit. He wasn't sure if he wanted to come tonight. All he could think was Allison. He would always think of her. Jackson arrived in noise of his expensive car .His smirk always on. He wasn't sure why he came back. He was now a werewolf and he couldn't tell if he had good intentions . Scott McCall was turning slowly paranoid. He was turning into Stiles.

  
Stiles was sweating. He stopped the car but couldn't take the decision getting out.White and red roses to the passengers seat. He looked at Lydia's house. The lights were all on. This was it. Stiles was nervous and he didn't know why.

  
He was Lydia's date before in the prom. Why he couldn't find the peace for tonight? Was it Jackson's return that aggrevated him? Was it more than that? He looked himself in the mirror one last time, grabbed the flowers took a deep breath and stepped outside.

  
"I think your date is here !" Lydia smiled as she looked her mom as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful Lydia honey!"  
"Thanks mom!"

  
Mrs Martin opened the door to see Stiles hiding his face behind the flowers.  
" Hello Mrs Martin."

  
He was sure she hated him. Didn't like him, of course she wouldn't. He wasn't Jackson. He told himself to block all the Jackson related thoughts tonight. As Mrs Martin left the door Lydia appeared from her right . Stiles looked at her with wide eyes.

  
"Lydia..... you look...." he coughed trying to get the words out " You look....." 

  
" You don't look so bad yourself Stiles!"  He smiled at her. Stiles was nervous. Nervous at the sight of his beautiful girlfriend.

" These are for you!!" He gave her the flowers. Red and white roses. She smelled the flowers , knowing the meaning, 

  
" Did you forgot something?" She asked looking at him with a smirk in her face.  
"Ahhh...not sure...did i? He looked confused looking if he actually did forgot something.

 

She leaned forward and softly kissed him. Her lips brushed his softly. He could used to this. 

 

  
"Ready?" She laid out his arm and smiled at her. 

 

 


	2. Start of something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prom night is here but it's Beacon Hills and the problems never end.

 

She checked nervously her phone one more time. Twenty minutes past midnight. The prom was at its peak and she was sitting in the chair looking at her drink .

Next to her Stiles looking at the void. He has been distracted for the most part. But she had enough of it. 

 

" You know if you get more into your chair it will swallow you..."

  
"What?" He faced her looking confused. At least he was listening to her.

  
She stood up,straighten up her dress and with no breath said "Dance with me!"

  
His mind was blank. Lydia Martin wanted to dance with him and he was being a jerk sitting in the chair distracted by a ghost from the past that was back to hunt him.

He didn't even had to think twice about it .

  
The playlist was already to slow songs so he was saved by the bell.

 

  
Scott was talking to Danny in the corner . Liam & Hayden were sitting with Mason & Corey on the other side of the dancefloor.

 

  
Two songs later and they were already intimate with each other. Her hands around his neck. Their foreheads touching. They never made public their relationship status.

 

They never really had to.

  
The start of time started playing while Scott was starring at his best friends with a wide smile. He was happy for them by all means,they both deserved to be happy .

  
" You know this should be our song"

  
" Our song?" she said softly to him questioning his choice knowing his song style.

 

" Yeah all couples have a song. This should be ours"

 

_When you walked into the room just then .It's like the sun came out_

 

She smiled and without thinking she kissed him. He was tense but he surrender to the warmth of her lips .

 

_It's like the sun came out.It's like the sun came out_

 

They parted with Lydia smiling at him . He seemed more confused than ever. They were not the PDA type of couple and despite them knowing what they had they never spoke about making it public.

  
" Why did you do that for?"

"Because i love you!"

 

No matter how many times she said it , each time felt like the first for him .

 

Somewhere across the room Jackson was left dumbfounded. _Stilinski_ .

  
Lydia  & Stiles were together.Not in his wild dreams would believe this was to happen. He laughed out loud, picked his drink and took a sip . Checked the time and left the room. He had plans and they didn't included Stiles or Lydia.

  
For now.

 

 

Buzzing in her ear. She felt sick . Dizzy.

  
"Lydia? Are you ok?"

  
She wasn't sure what was happening but something wasn't right.

  
" Yeah" She stopped at her feet . Looked at him. The room was turning. Was someone in danger? She never felt that before.

 

" I think i need some air..."

 

  
Their hands parted . She headed outside .

 

He turned searching for Scott,for Jackson. For Malia for anyone.And then he decided to go after her.

  
He wasn't far behind. The school hallway was empty . Darkness all around but no sign of Lydia.

  
"Lydia?" His voice echoed . 

  
He walked outside the building with the the anxiety building up.

 

"LYDIA!!"

  
Now he was frantic. Something didnt feel right.

  
The field lights were on , there was a heavy fog surrounding it . He kept walking when a female silhouette appeared within the fog.

 

"Lydia? What the hell is going on? Lydia?"

  
But he got no answer .

 

And then it happened. A loud scream. All the stadiums lights broke and were thrown like knives to the field . The sound was unbearable to his ears,the ground was shaking. He covered his ears quickly but the pain was already present.

 

When something pushed him to the ground.

 

And then everything went dark.

 

 

The buzzing sound never left him. As he opened his eyes he realized he was in the hospital.

" Stiles? " Melissa said with relief

  
" What happened?"

  
" Scott brought you here.There was an incident in school but you're ok now"

  
He tried to hear what she was saying but everything was very vague to him.

  
" There is not damage to your ears but for awhile your hearing will be affected.I gave you some painkillers. "

  
Lydia.The realization hit him.

  
"Lydia? Where is she?? Is she ok??" He tried to stand when Melissa stopped him.

  
" She is ok. Waiting outside with Scott"

  
Relief painted his face . Melissa opened the door and left him alone in the room.

 

  
Moments later the door opened again with Scott leading the way . Right behind him Lydia. She wasn't wearing her prom dress anymore but she looked in distress.

  
" Stiles you ok? " Scott asked as he stood on the right of the bed. Lydia took Stiles hand in hers without meeting his eyes. He finally faced Scott.

  
"Yeah im fine but you need to speak louder because i think im going deaf Scotty"

  
" Good thing i got in the field in time and got you away... by the time the scream stopped you were already out of it"

 

  
"The scream...." Lydia finally said.  
  
" Lydia doesn't remember what happened" Scott said concerned .Stiles gripped Lydia's hand while lowering his eyes to meet her own.

  
" What happened Lydia? "

  
" I don't know Stiles...all i remember is heading to the bathroom and then somehow i was in the middle of the school with people running and yelling.I found Malia ...more like she found me and snapped me out of it..."

  
" It wasn't you Lydia,that wasn't your scream..." he said firmly . 

  
" Question is...if it wasn't Lydia's scream the who's scream was??" Scott said to them.

 

They all looked at each other sure that their honeymoon period was already gone before  it even started. 

 

Jackson was sitting in his car looking straight at the hospital entry. His phone ringed. Unknown number on the screen .

  
" Hello? Yeah i understand .No worries i plan to stay awhile in Beacon Hills, i have unfinished business. I'll call you later" with a  grin forming in his face.

 

He was here to stay . 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me awhile to figure out what i wanted with this story. It will continue as it goes.This will be a shorter chapter but hopefully you guys will like it. Yep it will get darker before it gets better.More characters will be added as we go.

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good at writing fics,never been. But these two now own my soul and i have to do it . Feedback is always appreciated , chapter 2 will follow up.


End file.
